At least some example embodiments of the invention concern kayaks. However, one or more of the concepts, in various combinations, disclosed herein may extend to other types of watercraft as well such as, for example, sailboats, surfboards, paipo boards, boards for wind surfers, paddleboards, knee boards, canoes, wakeboards, and body boards, examples of which include boards sometimes referred to as boogie boards.